Hate and Love
by SupernaturalAngels
Summary: Takes place after "Love Lasts Forever." The conversation Mick and Beth have after the events with Josh. This is my first Moonlight fanfic..I hope you don't hate it too much.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Moonlight or any of the characters. :'(

**Author's note: **This is my first Moonlight fic. I am not so good at writing fanfics..but I really wanted to give it a try. I haven't seen every episode of Moonlight because I started watching it late, but it is an amazing show! For those of you reading this fanfic..thanks so much..and I hope it doesn't suck too bad..because like I said before, I am not a very good fanfic writer..

* * *

Beth sat on the couch in her empty apartment, staring at a blank wall. The thoughts of seeing Josh struggle to hold on repeating over and over throughout her head. She was angry. Angry at Josh for leaving her. Angry at Mick for letting him die. She had no one now. The tears slowly stained her cheeks and dripped down to the floor. Mick entered Beth's apartment through the window on the balcony. He looked at her and felt his heart ache with what he saw. A part of him felt bad about not turning Josh, like Beth wanted him to. Another part of him felt guilty. Guilty because maybe there was a slight possibility that he was grateful Josh was gone. Maybe..just maybe..he will finally get Beth to see how much he loves her.

"Beth." He whispered, not realizing the tears he let fall past his cheeks.

"Go away." She demanded, her voice broken.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

Beth quickly snapped her head around, staring at him with the most hateful expression.

"Am I ok? You want to know if I'm ok! You could have saved him, Mick! But you just let him die! He could have lived!"

"That's not living, Beth!"

"Right, cuz being a vampire is the worst thing that's ever happened to you. You wish you were human again..I know! But you don't understand..I loved him!"

It hurt Mick to hear those words fall from her lips. Love. She loved Josh, and right now she hated him. He wished he could hold her, comfort her, tell her everything would be ok. But he couldn't. Nothing would ever be right between them anymore.

"Being a vampire is a curse! It is the worst thing that's ever happened to me! And you know I couldn't turn Josh! Who knows what would have happened! He wouldn't have been the same, Beth, and you know it."

"I hate you." She whispered as more tears flooded her pale cheeks. The words stung him more than anything. He could feel his heart breaking inside him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Hate. It was such a strong word. He always wondered how it would be like the day he heard three words from Beth, and I hate you wasn't what he had in mind.

"Beth."

"Go away!"

Mick walked over to the couch and sat down next to Beth.

"No." He looked her straight in the eye and she turned away.

"Beth, look at me!" He put his hands on her face and forced her into his dark, tear stained eyes. "I'm not leaving you. I know you're mad at me, Beth. I get it, and it's the worst feeling in the world..but you have to listen to me! What would have happened if I had turned Josh? He wouldn't be the same anymore. He would have been blood thirsty and who knows how many people he would have hurt!"

"You don't know that!" She yelled.

"Yea, I do! And you know it too! You're in denyal..but you'll see, Beth. I'm not leaving you. I'm never going to leave you, and you will realize that everything I am saying to you right now, is the truth. I love you, Beth Turner. I will always be looking out for you..and...I..."

He shut his eyes tightly as more tears burned their way down his face.

"Your pain is my pain, Beth. When you hurt, I hurt. I would never want to see you like this, and I'm sorry..for everything that happened with Josh..but..I am not sorry I didn't turn him."

Beth lost all her strength and slowly fell limp in Mick's arms. Her head rested against his shoulder and she cried until she fell asleep. He felt her breath, warm against his neck, and he slowly lifted her head to rest against a pillow. "I love you." He softly whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and walked out onto the balcony.

The wind rushed through the open window, and brushed the hair out of Beth's face. All that's left now is a dark, cold apartment room, and a broken heart lying softy against the pillows.


End file.
